Remember, the first time
by Ryopon
Summary: OS Reita/Uruha the GazettE.  "Le visage éclatant, tu avais prit une profonde inspiration et m'avais dit de ta voix enfantine :   Ruwa', tu sens comme il bat fort ? C'est parce que je suis avec toi.  "


Remember, the first time

_**Un One Shot « Uruha/Reita »**_

Dit, te rappelles-tu de ce jour ? De celui où tout à commencé, où tout s'est déclenché. Je te parle de notre histoire, celle qui a débuté par un aveu sincère qui venait droit du fond du cœur. Je me souviens, c'était au printemps '90. Nous étions sous ce cerisier en fleurs, au milieu de ce champ vert. Les pétales des douces fleurs aux couleurs claires et apaisantes volaient autour de nos deux corps face à face ; tes mains étaient liées aux miennes. C'était comme dans un rêve. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste la légère brise du vent qui faisait frémir les feuilles de l'arbre et danser nos cheveux. Ce tourbillon rose et blanc qui nous entourait m'avait transporté dans un monde où il n'y avait que toi et moi. J'étais noyé dans un océan d'euphorie. Nous avions neuf ans et ce jour là, j'avais l'impression de fêter Noël, le Nouvel An et mon anniversaire en même temps. Mes yeux pétillaient de bonheur et un sourire n'exprimant nul autre que l'amour s'était gravé sur mon visage. Mes joues étaient légèrement rosées ; j'étais vraiment heureux. Et toi... Toi tu étais parfait. Tes cheveux noirs caressaient ton visage. C'était l'époque où tu n'avais pas commencé à les teindre en blond, et ton visage était légèrement rond. Du moins, plus rond qu'il ne l'ait maintenant. Tu avais de petites joues tout aussi rosées que les miennes et un petit nez absolument adorable. Ce petit nez que, dès arrivé à l'adolescence, tu t'es empressé de camoufler sous ce bandeau. Il était si mignon. Ton regard était doux et chaud, tendre et amoureux. Ton sourire était éclatant et tellement rassurant. J'avais toujours ce sentiment de sécurité lorsque je me retrouvais près de toi.

Tes mains tenaient délicatement les miennes. Je me rappelles leurs douceurs et leurs chaleurs. Tu as toujours eu de magnifiques mains. Et même en grandissant, elles gardaient leur aspect enfantin, malgré la force qu'elles dégageaient. J'étais vraiment heureux de savoir qu'elles m'appartiendraient et que je pourrais les toucher autant de fois que je le désirais. Ton regard était plongé dans le mien. C'est là que je l'ai vu, ta tendresse, ce côté que les gens ne connaissaient pas. Une larme ; une seule avait glisser sur ta peau douce, laiteuse, avant de trouver refuge au coin de tes lèvres si attirantes. Cela m'avait tellement touché. Je ressens encore aujourd'hui mon cœur s'affoler et rater un battement. Là, tu avais mené mes mains sur ton cœur et avais posé les tiennes sur elles, les caressant innocemment. Tu avais fermé les yeux mais tu avais toujours ce merveilleux sourire. Je me rappelle qu'il te manquait une incisive, une qui était tout devant et à moitié en train de repousser. Le visage éclatant, tu avais prit une profonde inspiration et m'avais dit de ta voix enfantine :

« _Ruwa', tu sens comme il bat fort ? C'est parce que je suis avec toi._ »

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais cru qu'il allait exploser. Les fleurs qui virevoltaient autour de nos deux corps si intimement rapprochés, s'étaient affolées et elles dansaient. Elles dansaient comme des folles et tournaient, tournaient, tournaient... Elles m'avaient attiré dans leur folle ronde. Tout n'était plus que couleur et enchantement. Un sentiment d'euphorie naissait en moi ; j'étais tellement heureux. Une vague de bonheur se déchaînait au plus profond de mon être. J'avais besoin de crier. De hurler. D'évacuer toute cette mer agité qui me faisait un bien fou ! C'était comme des papillons. Ça volait partout et dans tous les sens. Mes jambes tremblaient et voulaient courir sous cette pluie de pétales roses. Mes bras frissonnaient et voulaient te serrer tout contre moi. Mes joues étaient rouges et mes lèvres largement étirées en un sourire. Mes yeux pleuraient en silence et brillaient de mile feux... J'arrive encore aujourd'hui à sentir tes mains presser un peu plus fort les miennes encore posées contre ta poitrine. C'est vrai qu'il battait drôlement fort, ton cœur. La première chose à laquelle j'avais pu le comparer, était au galop d'un cheval ; les sabots brutalisant le bitume comme le roulement d'un tambour. En faisant abstraction au murmure du vent, je pouvais même l'entendre à travers mon corps. Alors que mes doigts s'accrochaient au fin tissu de ton petit débardeur, mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de détailler encore ton corps, ton visage. Je voyais de par les gonflements de ton torse que ta respiration était rapide. À travers le petit trou de ta dent manquante, je parvenais à dissimuler le petit bout de ta langue ; tes lèvres étaient toujours aussi étirées. Puis tes paupières s'étaient lentement ouvertes, me laissant face à deux grandes prunelles noires et confiantes. Leurs brillances en était telle que j'en voyais mon reflet comme face à un miroir. Et sans prévenir, tu avais sauté sur la pointe de tes pieds et avais effleuré le bout de mon nez de tes lèvres un peu gercées. Cependant, même si elles ne faisaient qu'effleurer mon nez, elles s'étaient longuement attardées dessus. Durant tout ce temps, tes yeux ne m'avaient pas lâché, et même pendant cet innocent baiser, ils étaient restés encrés dans les miens. J'y avais vu des flammes s'allumer et jaillir. Un vrai incendie intense.

Te rappelles-tu de mes bras qui, ne sachant comment s'y prendre, s'était entiché de ton corps alors encore frêle ? Mes mains étaient maladroites et tremblaient comme elles ne l'avaient jamais fait, mais elles voulaient de ce contact avec ton corps. Nous étions jeunes et tous nos actes n'étaient que de pures bonnes intentions naïves, chastes, pleines de candeurs. J'avais toujours été plus grand que toi, mais tu avais toujours été celui qui impressionné le plus. Tu avais cet air sûr de toi et même à neuf ans, tu avais déjà cet attitude de mauvais garçon plein de malice mais tellement attachant. Enfin, c'était une définition mignonne de te définir en tant que « bad boy », car en voyant ton sourire si éclatant, il était impossible de penser que tu n'était qu'un mauvais garçon. Non. Tu avais toujours eu cet air attachant. Et je suis prêt à parier que ces petites joues rondes que tu as porté toute ton enfance n'y étaient pas pour rien.

« _Rei... tu me laisserais jouer avec ta nouvelle voiture en rentrant à la maison... ?_ »

« _Si tu veux, mais tu la casses pas !_ »

« _Promis._ »


End file.
